To Call A Place Home
by KorePotter
Summary: Harry ganó la guerra. En un par de meses después y de forma inesperada, deja la faz de este mundo para viajar a un paralelo. Un Harry Potter muerto y la familia Potter luchando contra el Señor Oscuro que gobierna el mundo. Ellos dicen que es su única esperanza. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: Harry Potter no es mío. La historia es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver.**

**Capítulo 1**.

Era un día ordinario.

Nada nuevo o emocionante parecía presagiar el infierno de emociones y dolor que Harry pasaría más tarde, de aquel día en que salió del remodelado Grimmauld Place. Esa mañana había salido con varias cartas del ministerio en sus manos y un trozo de pan tostado atrapados entre los dientes.

No era el cielo azul, las luces intermitentes de la cámara en las esquinas de las calles que le apuntaban, los pequeños niños corriendo hacia él con el deseo de pedirle un autógrafo... sólo, todo era tan normal como de costumbre. Bueno, como siempre, Harry se había acostumbrado ahora.

Habían pasado cuatro meses después de la caída de Voldemort y la gente todavía veía a Harry como su héroe y salvador. Hermione le había dicho a Harry que la fama y la falta de privacidad no desaparecerían por un tiempo, si no que estarían ahí siempre, pero Harry había estado realmente decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón, una vez más.

No podía ir al ministerio o incluso de Hogwarts, sin ser detenido por lo menos cinco veces en la calle por varias personas que deseaban felicitarlo. Para pedir su opinión. Para pedir disculpas por dudar de él hace unos años. Para darle la mano. Para asegurarse de que sabían lo orgullosos que estaban de él.

Era agotador.

Así que Harry ignoró las cámaras de fotos habituales que parpadeaban por las esquinas de sus ojos y se concentró en la hoja pálida de pergamino entre sus dedos con los labios apretados. A _Neville no le va a gustar esto,_ pensó Harry mientras leía a la última línea de la carta de San Mungo. _No, en absoluto._

Harry suspiró y dobló el pergamino para meterlo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. A Hermione no le iba a gustar tampoco. Todos pensaban que el último de los Mortífagos había sido arrestado o eliminado del mundo de los magos. Harry hizo una mueca. _Aparentemente no._

-¡Sr. Potter! ¡Señor Potter!.- un pequeño reportero varón gritó desde la orilla de la carretera -¡Sr. Potter! ¿Usted tiene algún comentario sobre el anuncio más reciente del Ministro esta mañana desde San Mungo? ¿Le preocupa que pudiera haber más mortífagos? ¿Tiene un plan de acción?.-

Harry miró al hombre de la túnica oscura. Los otros reporteros parecían reunir el coraje y comenzaron a gritar a Harry mientras caminaba calle abajo. _Catorce yardas más hasta el perímetro desaparición,_ pensó Harry.

La multitud se atesto junto a Harry por todos lados formando un círculo completo a su alrededor, gritando y empujando a la persona más cercana a ellos en un vano intento de llegar más cerca de él.

-Señor Pott…-

_-Ninguna_ pista sobre el escape de Lucius Malfoy...-

-La apertura de nuevo de Hogwarts…-

-Las políticas Muggles para los nuevos estudiantes…-

_Once._

-Señor Potter ¿Es cierto que está siendo considerado el nuevo Auror de cabeza?- el pequeño reportero gritó a su izquierda.

-No,- Harry respondió únicamente a esa pregunta._ –Absolutamente era una ridícula idea._

_Nueve._

-Señor, ¿Planea…-

El ambiente alrededor de Harry se oscureció y el oxígeno parecía hacerse más pesado.

_Mortífagos_ fue el primer pensamiento de Harry.

Los reporteros gritaban por instinto y Harry se dio la vuelta, con su túnica azotando alrededor de él, preparado para a cualquier ataque del que se tratará. Su varita voló inmediatamente a su mano y el aire se tornó frío mientras la oscuridad caía.

-¡Corran!- los reporteros se gritaban los unos a los otros, perdiendo la cabeza.

_Dicimus enim viro._ _Dicimus Quippe fortissimi._ _Fortissimum._ _Et vincet mors Una vincere malum quod imminet._ _Et insontes Una recta mundi _

Susurró una voz a su alrededor que cantaba a través de la oscuridad. Suave, casi infantil, pero al mismo tiempo, fría y oscura. Un par de escalofríos recorrieron por la espalda de Harry y la saliva desapareció de su boca.

-¡Harry Potter!.- el pequeño reportero gritó a Harry desde el otro lado de la calle. Harry se giró instintivamente ante la llamada. Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en Harry y su boca se abrió con horror. Levantó la mano hacia arriba en el aire con el dedo índice extendido hacia él, apuntando a algo invisible para Harry pero aterradoramente real para el bajo hombre.

Las experiencias del pasado habían obligado a Harry a entender su expresión demasiado bien.

-¡Corre!-le gritó al hombre, dando un paso hacia delante y arrojándose tan rápido como pudo a través de la calle. -¡Muévete! ¡Levántate! ¡CORRE!_-_

El aire alrededor de humo siguió a Harry mientras corría, y lo atrapó levantándolo por los aires. La niebla se apoderó de sus piernas, tirando de él hacia abajo, y Harry cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas. Su varita resbaló de sus dedos por el _impacto. ¡No! _Harry intento tomar su varita, llegando a terminar de aterrizar sobre su estómago, pero la niebla lo apartó bruscamente como si percibiera el peligro que estaba a punto de encontrar. Harry miró alrededor con desesperación, pero solo miró al periodista en la calle.

-¡Corre! -gritó por última vez al periodista quien estaba totalmente congelado. _Obedece ,_pensó mientras el humo le alcanzado por el pecho y se enroscaba alrededor de su cabeza, negándole la posibilidad de la visión. _Obedece._

Escalofríos se filtraban a través de sus ropas, y traspasaban su piel llegando hasta sus huesos. La oscuridad palpitaba alrededor de Harry, atrayendo hacia atrás y hacia delante el aire del estómago de lentes se le resbalaron de la nariz, y cayeron antes de que Harry pudiera cogerlos. Otra corriente de aire frío lo jaló hacia atrás como una pitón a su presa y Harry lucho contra la corriente tan fuerte como pudo. Trató en vano de conjurar cualquier cosa para sujetarse, pero un proyectil lo sorprendió de la nada, y lo empujó hacia el cielo mucho más rápido que su Saeta de Fuego haría.

Esto no estaba bien. Este no era el tipo de magia que los Mortífagos hubieran conocido y por si acaso aprendido. Esto era... era diferente.

No exactamente magia oscura. Pero poderosa. Y parecía llamar a Harry. Al igual que un hilo a una marioneta. Harry fue jalado hacia atrás a través de la oscuridad, subiendo sobre los cielos helados, por encima de él. Vagamente, a Harry casi le pareció oír a alguien gritar su nombre. ¿Hermione quizás o la señora Weasley?

La voz infantil se profundizó en la voz de un hombre, a su alrededor, haciendo eco en la oscuridad antes de que se multiplicará en más de una. Varias voces profundas, y muchas más uniéndose cada segundo. Era como un coro, y el canto se hizo más fuerte en sus oídos. La atracción se hizo más fuerte, y Harry sintió que el aire salia de su cuerpo, como si alguien hubiera formado un vacío para sus pulmones. Sus entrañas se retorcieron, sus huesos se sintieron compactados, y un tiro como fuego causante de dolor cruzó su cabeza, sobre su cicatriz.

No. No, esto no estaba nada bien. Su cicatriz no le había dolido desde la muerte de Voldemort. No era posible. No era cierto. Había visto la caída de ese asesino. Toda la escuela lo había hecho. Voldemort _no estaba vivo_ -

Y el bochorno de dolor muy familiar acompañado por ardor se creó alrededor de su cicatriz como un látigo de fuego sobre su piel húmeda. Harry se agarró la cabeza por el dolor, sin poder respirar, y sin poder _gritar._ El aire se atraganto en su garganta. Se abrazó su estómago. Sus ojos le ardían. Su pecho se apretó-y de repente, el aire se diluido y su espalda estaba golpeando contra el frío cemento.

-Santa mier…- La voz de un hombre joven gritó en alguna parte a la izquierda de Harry.

-Jonathan, _¿Qué_ estás haciendo aquí?- Una aguda voz de mujer preguntó a través del otro lado de la habitación.

-Yo…- balbució el joven.

El aire se abrió su camino en el pecho de Harry, y sus ojos se abrieron. Su estómago se retorcio en su interior, pero él aspiró todo el aire que pudo a través de su boca, las náuseas lo abrumaron y su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente. Puntos borrosos, y una neblina negra muy familiar parecida a la de la inconsciencia asaltaron sus ojos.

-¿Qué…- Harry logró escupir furiosamente. La habitación giraba como una peonza, y Harry se atragantó con sus palabras. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar por la boca. No estaba funcionando.

En torno a él, oyó las voces de hombres y mujeres por igual gritándose unos a otros sobre él. Era ira. Sorpresa. Ansiedad. Reconoció esos tonos, pero ninguna de las voces.

-¿Cómo Minerva?, ¿Que acaba de pasar a través de…- la primera mujer gritó alguien.

_¿La profesora McGonagall?_ _¿Qué…-Harry_ pensó en un sueño, su mente no estaba funcionando y la captura de atontadas partes y piezas de los gritos a su alrededor le hiceron saber que la inconsciencia estaba cerca.

-¡Es un niño!-

-No era como si pudiera elegir porqué vino a través de la…

- Lo entendemos, hemos _secuestrado_ a alguien…-

-¿No te _dije_ que esto era una mala idea?" susurró una voz suave, familiar, de una mujer. _¿Quién…-_

-Vamos a volver ahí abajo, el portal tiene que tener una reconexión.- _¿El señor Weasley?_

-Jonathan lleva a tu habitación a este joven ¡Ahora! Tu padre y…- ¿_Tal vez esa fue Tonks?_

No. No eso no puede ser correcto, Tonks estaba muerta. Él había visto el cuerpo. _¿Quién, pues…,_ Harry forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, tratando de luchar contra los cien pesos la libra que se sentían como si estuvieran firmemente sobre los párpados de sus ojos. Luchó contra la somnolencia, parpadeó rápidamente para enfocar el mundo pero todo le parecía borroso, y se centró en su pecho en volver a aprender a respirar… por sí mismo.

Una cortina de cabello rojo oscuro enmarcado por un delgado rostro pálido se cernía sobre la visión de Harry. No podía ver los detalles con claridad, pero pudo ver que se trataba de una mujer, las líneas de mediana edad o líneas de expresión alrededor de la boca y entre sus cejas como si hubiera fruncido mucho el ceño. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo de una forma preocupante, hacia a él, buscando su rostro con sus ojos. Sus ojos…-

Harry abrió la boca y su corazón pareció detenerse por estrellarse contra su pecho. _Sus ojos._ Su visión podía ser borrosa, pero podía ver el color de sus ojos a la perfección y eran de color verde. Verde brillante incluso bajo la sombra de su pelo rojo. _Pelo rojo._ Fotografías ocultas en un álbum bajo la cama de Harry cruzaron por sus ojos. Piedras de presión parecían romper las costillas de Harry y él se quedó sin aliento al mirarla.

-Tú- balbuceó.

_-Esto no es…-_

-Lily, amor, es que... lo es- La voz de un hombre se escuchó por detrás de ella.

La mujer frente a Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado a Harry.

-James ... míralo. Él debe ser…-

La mente de Harry se cerró completamente y sus ojos parpadearon, sus párpados cayeron. Un destello de calor se apoderó de su frente, y de repente, Harry vio una negrura reconfortante.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Por favor, dejen su comentario sobre lo que les parece esta historia. Si encuentran algún error espero que me perdonen.

Agradezco a missmusicluver por darme el permiso de traducir esta historia.

Besos a todos.

**KoréP**


	2. La familia Potter

**To Call A Place Home**

**Advertencia: ****Harry Potter no es mío. Esta es solo una traducción de To Call A Place Home de missmusicluver.**

**Capítulo 2:** La familia Potter

Era cálido.

El despertar se abría paso entre la mente de Harry. Estaba tendido sobre un colchón blando y una pesada manta estaba sobre su pecho, aunque él la sentía casi directamente debajo de su nariz. Se sentía cómodo, seguro, incluso estaba empezando a sentirse en casa. Harry trago saliva y toco sus labios secos. Realmente hacía calor. Casi como…

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido antes de que quedara inconsciente se estrellaron contra él como agua fría y se sentó de golpe. Debía ser mentira. Su madre…o mujer. La mujer que tenía los ojos. _Sus ojos_. Y el pelo rojo… Le recordaron que estaba secuestrado por una mujer que se parecía a la mujer que había mirado fijamente durante horas en un álbum. Sus ojos se abrieron y respiro aceleradamente, mirando alrededor en busca de una posible amenaza. Derecha, izquierda. Secuestrado.

Sus ojos rápidamente catalogaron la habitación, pero Harry no podía ver más allá de algunos contornos borrosos, estaba sin gafas. Pero eso no le impidió determinar que aún seguía en Grimmauld Place, pensando que todo había sido un sueño. El recuerdo de la mujer pelirroja le dijo que era real. Molesto consigo mismo, Harry hecho un vistazo a los colores de las paredes a su alrededor y noto que estaba solo. Él exhalo completamente confundido, pero ligeramente aliviado. ¿Por qué dejaban a un hombre al que habían secuestrado en una habitación completamente solo? ¿Confiaban en él? Miro a su alrededor de nuevo, recogiendo pequeños detalles y frunció el ceño. ¿Era posible? Estaba en un dormitorio. Una habitación, tal vez, por el aspecto de los bordes desgastados del aparador de madera y la alfombra peluda de color rojo, estaba siendo utilizada por alguien, pero estaba vacía de objetos personales. No había siquiera fotografías.

Harry bajo las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie lentamente, siendo cauteloso ante cualquier amenaza. No había hechizos que lo sujetaran, ni advertencias que indicaran movimiento en la habitación o en el exterior. Estaba solo. Todo era tranquilo. Demasiado, incluso aun si consideraba que estaba secuestrado.

Harry hizo una mueca para sus adentro. Se suponía que iba a contar sus aventuras junto con Hermione en el ministerio y contestar un par de correspondencias muggles sobre sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Sin él, Hermione tendría que hacerlo, y con Ron lejos en el entrenamiento de Auror, ella tendría que hacerlo _todo_ por sí misma. Harry refunfuño. Envidiaba a Ron.

Harry volvió a mirar nuevamente a su alrededor y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir entre las imágenes borrosas. Miro su ropa, le habían dejado sus ropas originales, ¡Gracias a Merlín! Eso habría sido… Harry negó con la cabeza. No, no quería pensar en ello.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Harry salto de sorpresa.

-Um… ¿Esta vestido? ¿Está despierto? Señor… eh, ¿Amigo?-era la voz de un hombre joven. En realidad era una voz familiar. Harry pensó e inmediatamente vino a su mente la voz que había oído primero al… aterrizar. Dondequiera que fuese.

Jonathan. "_Su nombre era Jonathan"_, pensó Harry "_¿Pero lo enviaron a verme? ¿Enviaron a un chico?"_ Harry hizo una mueca. "_Soy yo. En ambas cuentas no hago daño"_

-¡Puedes entrar!-grito Harry mientras se ponía tenso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la imagen borrosa de un joven se abrió paso primero empujando su cabeza por la puerta, vacilante. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de un color marrón claro. Tenía un rostro ovalado y su altura le sugirió que cursaba su quinto o sexto curso en cualquier caso. Harry no pudo definir el resto de las características del niño. Jonathan le sonrió un poco forzado.

-Está despierto. Pensé que tal vez había caído en coma

Harry levanto una ceja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-No había amenaza, solo era un niño preguntando si estaba despierto. Y Harry podía confiar en él.

-Dos días, eh…señor. Usted ha estado durmiendo tan duro como un inferius.-Harry intento no hacer una mueca ante la mención de tales criaturas parecidas a los zombies. Dio un par de pasos y Jonathan se acercó a la puerta mientras la abría y se apoyaba en el marco.

-Harry.- dijo Harry, parpadeando un par de veces. Si él no tenía gafas, entonces no tenía varita. _Realmente inteligente, Harry._

-¿Qué?-Harry levando la vista y miro aquellos ojos avellana.-Usted-es…. ¿Te llamas Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Nadie me llama señor, por lo menos, nadie que me haya encontrado más de una vez.

Jonathan sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, puedo entenderlo.-dijo mirando hacia abajo y tragando repentinamente, como si estuviera maquinando palabras que necesitaría decir en su defensa. Harry se tensó de manera automática, y calculo la distancia su distancia entre el chico y la puerta. No había ventanas, pero si él se movía lo suficientemente rápido, el muchacho sería sorprendido y podría escapar. Un escape a un lugar desconocido, sin embargo no podría ser un gran problema.

-Yo… Eh, bueno… Si-Harry, no sé si te acuerdas de algo.- murmuro el muchacho.

-No.- contesto Harry, con los labios apretados. La ira subió a su voz y la cabeza de Jonathan se giró, mirando más curioso que asustado.

-¿Usted sabe dónde está?-ahora el chico estaba intentando inculcarle un poco de miedo. Harry lo miro con cautela.

-No. Yo no. Recuerdo que desayunaba una tostada en la mañana…-Harry niveló sus ojos con el muchacho.- Entonces, ¿Cualquier cosa que te gustaría compartir?

Jonathan trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Los otros deben de volver pronto. Ellos te explicaran lo sucedido y porque… porque te llamaron.

La mirada de Harry relampagueo.

-¿Llamarme?-repitió él.-¿Qué…

Jonathan volvió a negar y levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

-Escucha… Harry no puedo decir nada hasta que el resto de La Orden llegue. Ellos quieren que usted sepa que no hubo más remedio que…

-¿La Orden?-preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué tiene que ver La Orden con esto? No han tenido una reunión desde que Voldemort murió.

-¡No digas su nombre!-gritó Jonathan entrando a la habitación y parándose frente a Harry con horror.

Harry dio un paso atrás, sorprendido por la reacción de Jonathan.

-¿Qué es lo que…

Jonathan miro a su alrededor, con el miedo grabado profundamente en su rostro.

-Uno no puede decir su nombre aquí. Usted no entiende. Si usted lo dice, entonces…

-Jonathan. ¿De que estas hablando? Él ha muerto. Voldem_-mhh.-_Jonathan había estampado su mano contra la cara de Harry tapándole la boca. El muchacho se acercó a Harry y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, con el rostro tenso por el miedo y su respiración acelerada.

-No, no lo es Harry. No aquí. Tal vez donde has estado…donde usted vive, podría ser, pero aquí… él sigue oscureciendo el mundo. Aun matando…-Harry saco lentamente la mano de Jonathan de su cara.

-¿El tabú?-pregunto Harry en voz baja.

Jonathan asintió, mirando alrededor.

-La casa está protegida, bajo una gran cantidad de hechizos, pero nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. Él puede estar en cualquier lugar. Como cualquier persona.-

_El lugar donde vive…aquí… Aun matando…_Harry entrecerró los ojos y se alejó lentamente del joven. No había manera ¡Por Merlín! Eso solo ocurría en las películas muggles. No en la vida real, no con Harry.

-Estoy en un mundo paralelo. Una dimensión diferente.

Jonathan asintió en silencio, mirándolo inseguro.

-Me trajeron a otro mundo con Vold-con _Ya-Sabes-Quién_. Otro señor Oscuro. Otra batalla de rabia entre Luz y Oscuridad. Otro Hogwarts. Otro…-Harry se quedó callado. Otro todo. Otro Ron y Hermione. Otro Dursley. Harry miro a Jonathan.-Jonathan…-comenzó Harry mientras sentía como algo ácido subía suavemente desde las profundidades de su estómago.-La mujer de antes… Ella tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes. Ella…

Jonathan lo miro confundido

-¿La mujer que grito? Esa es mi mamá, Lily. Y mi papá también estaba ahí, su nombre es James. Él llego justo antes de que se desmayara. Realmente tú y mi papá se parecen mucho. Sirius pensó que podrían pasar como gemelos, si papá fuera más joven. Oh, Sirius es el mejor amigo de mi padre.- Jonathan miro más de cerca a Harry, como si estuviera tratando de leer algo en su cara.- ¿Los conoces en tu mundo?

La lengua de Harry debía de haberse hinchado porque no podía hablar. ¡Merlín! Sentía que apenas podía respirar. Lily, su nombre había sido Lily. Y James. Lily y James. Sirius. Y él estaba en un mundo diferente. Uno en el que Voldemort estaba vivo. Uno en el que…Harry le dio la espalda a Jonathan y respiro profundamente.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?-pregunto Harry en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Jonathan se quedó callado por un momento.

-Potter.-respondió del mismo modo, casi en silencio, como su supiera la importancia de su respuesta.-Jonathan Ignotus Potter.-

Harry se sintió temeroso, y suspiro cruzando los dedos frente a él, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Jonathan. Su hermano. _No,_ pensó Harry de inmediato, _no es mi hermano. En este mundo, es hermano de este Harry. No es mío._

-¿Harry?-volvió a preguntar Jonathan.- ¿No me conoces en tu mundo? ¿A mi madre?

Harry trago saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No en absoluto.- dijo con sinceridad.- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor, Jonathan?- si el Harry de este mundo estaba ahí ¿Significaba eso que ya sabía quién era? ¿Estaba todavía él ahí? Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Podrían reunirse? ¿Podrían dos personas iguales vivir en la misma dimensión? Hermione había dicho una vez que las dimensiones eran un negocio complicado. Solo una persona de la misma alma, teóricamente, podría estar en el mismo mundo. Así que si él estaba en este mundo, ¿el otro Harry había ido al suyo? Él palideció. ¡Oh, Merlín! Los reporteros lo harían pedazos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jonathan con la voz rota pero más tranquilo que antes. Harry se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de la voz de Jonathan lleno de confusión. El solo había preguntado_-oh. Por supuesto. Es por eso que soy de capaz de estar aquí_. A Harry solo le basto mirar la cara del muchacho para saber la respuesta.

-Su hermano…murió. ¿Verdad?-Jonathan miro los ojos de Harry.

-Harry.-Harry trato de no saltar ante la mención de su nombre.-Su nombre era Harry James Potter.- Jonathan desvió la mirada hacia la cama donde había estado Harry.- Mis padres viviendo la infancia de su primer hijo. Murió después de que un… un amigo de la familia se unió al lado oscuro.

-Peter.-dijo Harry, sobre todo así mismo, mientras asentía perdido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, en lugar de que Voldemort hubiera ido a su casa, Peter podría haber tenido la misma facilidad de matarlo o de robarlo cuando era niño. Tenía un montón de oportunidades siendo un amigo de la familia. Despareciendo para siempre, lejos de Lily y James. Y podía haberlo entregado a Voldemort, por lo cual Lily no había podido sacrificarse por él.

-Sí.-dijo Jonathan sin aliento. Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Jonathan.-Peter Pettigrew.-Harry asintió, respondiendo a su pregunto sin formular del muchacho.

-No sé de él.

Jonathan lo miro más de cerca.

-¿Sabía usted…

-¡Jonathan!- una voz de mujer gritó desde fuera de la sala, en otro lugar de la casa.-Estamos de vuelta. Dumbledore quiere volver pronto, así que realiza su… ¿Jonathan?- La voz de la mujer se hizo más fuerte y los ligeros "clic" de sus zapatos de tacón hicieron eco por el piso de madera del pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Harry.-Jonathan, ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí, mamá. Estoy…bien.

Una delgada mujer pelirroja se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirando. Miro a Jonathan, y luego a Harry. Sus ojos perforaron alrededor de la habitación inspeccionándola como si esperara encontrarse con un desastre.

-Jonathan…-empezó en voz baja.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Harry se encontró hablando antes de que pensará en siquiera mover su boca. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a ella, que lo miraba desde el marco.

-Su hijo, Señora Potter, no ha hecho nada malo. Él solo se limitó a contestar algunas de mis preguntas, información que yo necesitaba saber. Incluyendo el hecho de que me han sacado de mi mundo y colocado en uno nuevo.-A pesar de su tono suave, Lily casi se estremeció.

-Lo siento por su incomodidad…señor.-

-Harry.-Harry trato de sonreír.-Solo Harry.

-Harry.-dijo en voz baja, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Jonathan me ha informado sobre las… diferencias entre este mundo y el mío.

Lily miro a su hijo antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

-Como dije, lo siento por esto, pero…

-Usted tiene que esperar a La Orden.-Harry sintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco para su beneficio. Porque, sin embargo, él era el único diferente en un mundo diferente. Un mundo totalmente desconocido.

Los ojos de Lily saltaron de la sorpresa.

-Ustedes… ¿También tienen La Orden?

-¿La Orden del Fénix?- pregunto Harry.-Sí, Nosotros también tenemos una. Ya no es necesaria, pero no es lo mismo.

Lily sonrió y Harry sintió que dejaba de respirar. Su madre era hermosa. No era de extrañar que su padre hubiera caído tan duro ante… _No. No es tu madre. No es tu padre. Reacciona. No es tu mundo. No es tu familia._ Harry pensó con saña. Era mejor corregir antes de obtener ideas que lamentaría más tarde.

-¿Así que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado en su mundo?-pregunto Lily con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No fue fácil.-su rostro se contrajo por los recuerdos y el sabor agrio en sus palabras.- Fue horrible.- Harry apretó su mandíbula y miro a otro lado, pensando en el día que Voldemort había muerto. Los cuerpos alineados, envueltos en tela blanca.-Es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar de nuevo.- Harry echo un vistazo a Lily y la encontró mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones. Tristeza, dolor, vergüenza.-No de nuevo.

-Harry…-empezó ella, abriendo la boca y volviéndola a cerrar sin saber cómo explicarlo.

-Ella quiere decir que lo sentimos.- dijo alguien más desde la puerta. Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos marrones. Una forma no tan diferente a los ojos de Jonathan, del mismo color avellana. Era un hombre mayor, con el pelo negro desordenado. James Potter.

Harry se sintió enmudecido. Todas las emociones sentidas, rebotaron en él como un botón ante presión. Se quedó mirando al hombre que lo observaba desde la puerta y al fin pudo ver lo que la gente le decía sobre su padre y él. Eran casi de la misma altura, James parecía ser una o dos pulgadas más alto. Tenía las cejas de Harry y los mismos pomelos. El mismo mentón y la nariz. El mismo ancho de hombros, bueno tal vez Harry era un poco menos ancho y tenía menos musculo en el brazo, pero era casi lo mismo. Casi como mirarse en un espejo.

-Sr. Potter.-dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo en como sonaba su voz.

-Harry.-dijo James asintiendo.

Harry se volvió hacia Lily.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse señora. Solo quiero pedirle que me ayude a volver a casa y todos serán perdonados.- Harry pensó en el fondo de su mente, que el grado de formalidad que usaba era un poco inquietante.

Los ojos de Lily se cerraron por un momento y Harry se quedó asombrado por su respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero no puedo.

Harry frunció el ceño y observo en silencio como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

-¿No puedes qué?

Sus labios se adelgazaron formando un gesto triste mientras su barbilla temblaba.

-No podemos enviarte de vuelta Harry. Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos.-

Harry sintió caer algo pesado en la parte inferior de su estómago. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Impresionado. La negación. _No. Eso no estaba bien. Esto fue un malentendido. Esto no_- Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás. La parte posterior de sus piernas golpearon el borde de la cama y se dejó caer contra ella, sentándose_. Incorrecto._

_-_¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry mirando a James.-¿Qué me hicie…-Harry se detuvo y miró a Lily.-¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-¡No le hables a ella de esa manera!-grito Jonathan con enojo. Harry lo miro, mientras Lily lloraba en silencio.

-No.-dijo Lily caminando hasta que estuvo frente a él.-Nosotros somos los que deberíamos disculparnos. Cuando hicimos el ritual de invocación, habíamos asumido que un adulto vendría atreves del portal. No un… bueno... no esperábamos un niño, Harry.-

Harry sonrió levemente.

-Señora Potter, no he sido un niño por mucho tiempo.-

Lily se arrodillo a la altura de la cama, Harry levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro en silencio. Ella parecía tranquila, cálida, segura. Como había sido siempre en la imaginación de Harry… durante toda su vida.

-Se suponía que tenía que ser un auror veterano. O alguien más sabio que nosotros. Habíamos invocado al más capaz de todos. El más fuerte para derrotarlo. Aquel que ya lo había derrotado. Ninguno de nosotros tenía la menor idea de que…

Harry asintió comprendiendo.

-¿Vendría un adolescente recién salido de Hogwarts?- Lily asintió ante lo que menciono Harry.

-No sé cómo el hechizo salió mal, comprobé, doble comprobé y triple comprobé las runas antes de comenzar el ritual. Por nuestro error, lo siento.

-La_ familia_ Potter se disculpa.-dijo James desde la puerta mientras entraba a la habitación y se colocaba tras Lily. Jonathan se pegó a su padre. –Por nuestro error, lo hemos tomado de su mundo y colocado en uno completamente desconocido y peligroso.

Harry miro a la familia lleno de confusión.

-¿Mal? Con un hechizo uno no puede equivocarse.

Lily lo miro avergonzada.

-Sucedió, Harry. El vencedor del Señor Oscuro debía de haber llegado a este mundo. No un niño.

Harry suspiro derrotado. _Bien, aquí vamos._

-Su hechizo funciono, Señora Potter. Así que la familia Potter no me debe una disculpa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que los ojos de Jonathan se agrandaran.

-¡No hay manera, Merlín!-exclamo el muchacho.

Harry sonrió tristemente al joven.

-Confía en mí. Matando a la gran cara de serpiente, no fue suficiente la publicidad que se desato justo cuando él se fue. Apenas quedándome solo. ¡Por Merlín!-Jonathan lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿Has derrotado al Señor Oscuro?-Harry sintió un sentimiento de orgullo ante tal pregunta.

-No sin una gran cantidad de ayuda y vidas perdidas.- menciono humildemente.

Lily lo miro fijamente, su boca se abrió con un horror silencioso.

-¿Usted lo mato?

Harry aparto la mirada de ella, la vergüenza se abrió paso entre su estómago debido a la mirada que ella le daba.

-No tuve elección. Había matado a demasiadas personas, incluyendo estudiantes.

-¿Él ataco _Hogwarts_?-pregunto James, su voz tranquila.

-En la Batalla Final, sí, pero ya había tenido el control de Hogwarts durante un año antes a eso.- Harry miro a James y vio como este le sonreía por una esquina de su boca.-Así que en realidad, el hechizo funciono a la perfección.

-Tus padres...-dijo Lily atrayendo la atención de Harry, mientras lo miraba con ojos tristes.-Ellos permitieron que…

-Mis padres murieron desde hace mucho tiempo, Señora Potter.-interrumpió en voz baja, Harry.-Ese es el efecto de las guerras. La gente muere, algo que no siempre se merece. Ellos no tuvieron voz ni voto en todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida y no tuvieron la oportunidad de darme consejos para derrotar a Vold_-Ya-Saben-Quien_.-Harry trago saliva.-Ellos solo me dieron su apoyo silencioso. Y por eso les estoy agradecido.- Él sonrió y se levantó de la cama, sintiendo las miradas de la familia Potter clavadas en él.- Me gustara pensar que están orgullosos de lo que hice.

-¿Por derrotar a Ya-Sabes-Quien? Puedes apostar todo lo que quieras a que realmente están orgullosos de ti, Harry. No puedes _imaginar_ el tipo de…-Lily golpeo ligeramente la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jonathan, interrumpiéndolo.

Harry observo a Jonathan girándole los ojos a su madre, mientras Lily acariciaba suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo. Sintió un dolor en el pecho y corrió la mirada. Harry sabía que James lo estaba observando. Estudiándolo, podría ser la mejor palabra. Volteo a mirarlo, era demasiado terco para admitir su debilidad.

Le dolía, porque eran unos padres que la guerra le había quitado… ahora, él no tenía a nadie.

-Entonces.-dijo Harry mirando fijamente a James.- ¿La reunión de La Orden?

Harry no podía leer las expresiones faciales del hombre, pero de repente James parecía menos alegre.

-Dumbledore nos pidió llevarlo a la Sede tan pronto como usted hubiera despertado.

-¿Es Grimmauld Place, la Sede?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

-Fue instalada recientemente como Sede, hace por lo menos unos tres años. ¿Fue...-comenzó a preguntar James.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Para nosotros también.-James asintió ante la respuesta mientras Harry miraba hacia la puerta.-¿Algo más?-pregunto. James sonrió.

-Bueno, será mejor que consigamos unos palillos y se los pongamos en los ojos antes de que entrecierre con más fuerza y se le caigan.

Harry levanto una ceja.

-No es gracioso.

-Sirius cree que sí.- James se dio la vuelta y Harry parpadeo por los sentimientos amargos que le dejo el escuchar el nombre de su padrino. Jonathan siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación. Lily estaba de pie detrás de Harry, cuando este siguió a Jonathan sin preguntar, Lily también lo hizo con un surco entre sus cejas.

* * *

**Hola.**

Al igual que **missmusicluver** cuando inicio esta historia, yo no esperaba tal respuesta de su parte. Espero que este segundo capítulo los siga atrapando tanto como deseo.

Los comentarios son totalmente aceptados. Reitero, perdonen mis errores, estoy buscando un Beta que me auxilie.

Como saben las personas que me siguen desde que comencé The Darkness Within: The Rewrite, no respondo comentarios dentro de la historia, pero mi antiguo método no dio muchos frutos así que ahora lo haré de esta manera.

**nekoneko52****:** Deseo cumplido. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te haya agradado demasiado y cumplido con tus expectativas. Dicen que lo mejor se hace esperar, así que aún falta mucho por descubrir a lo largo de esta narrativa. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Polaris**: Yo también amo los Universos Alternativos. Y sí, generalmente son los fanfictions que más son abandonados y después estas que te arrancas el cabello cuando vez que la última actualización fue hace dos o tres años. Realmente decepcionante. To Call A Place Home, es un fanfic que aún está en proceso de redacción así que rogaremos que el autor no la abandone, yo la verdad no lo creo. Pero si es así, haré lo posible por contactarlo y hacer una especie de Fanfic basado en su fanfic… ¿Enredado? No mientras todos queden contentos. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras ante lo agradable que te pareció la historia y mi trabajo. Te mando un saludo desde México.

**Hermagix:** Este tipo de historias siempre son emocionantes, te hacen transportarte a otra dimensión. Una relación entre lo que debió haber sucedido si a Rowling le hubiera nacido la idea de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. La narrativa realmente tiene mucha descripción y es la parte que hace que tu imaginación vuele más rápido. Muchas gracias por la opinión acerca de mi trabajo.

**Smithback:** Gracias por tu comentario hacia la traducción. El autor realmente supo redactar muy bien el comienzo de forma que muchos lo amaron, así que realmente espero estar transmitiendo la misma sensación que sintieron los que leyeron la versión en inglés de manera correcta. La historia aún está siendo escrita, pero por el momento te puedo decir que cuenta con 13 capítulos y sigue avanzando. Espero seguir contando con tu presencia a lo largo del transcurso de esta narrativa.

**Fatty73:** Cumpliendo. Ya tienes el capítulo dos en tu poder. Gracias por dejarme un comentario. Sé que no es muy pronto como tal vez esperabas, pero espero que te agrade.

**MyAndBiebs:** Espero haber escrito bien tu seudónimo. Si hay algún error lo siento mucho. Harry puede ser un cabeza hueca al que lo sigan los problemas, pero siempre busca la forma de solucionarlos, así que como podrás haber visto en el capítulo dos, todo paso de una forma no tan mala. No la seguí tan pronto como tal vez deseabas, así que un perdón por segunda vez. Pero considero que no me demore demasiado. Un beso para ti también.

**Lupita1791:** Chica, siempre estas comentando mis historias, así que te he tomado un aprecio. No has pasado por The Heirs… (No es una amenaza, pero se me hizo extraño no encontrarte ahí) tal vez, no te guste el Hanny y por eso no comentaste. De todos modos no te preocupes. Es un honor que te haya gustado mucho esta traducción. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Pax399:** El capítulo dos ya está listo, me siento halagada de que te haya gustado y eso que yo no la escribí. Prometo que no desistiré hasta llegar al capítulo final de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos y ahora la siguen. Y por qué no a todos los que me agregaron como escritor favorito y me siguieron. (Enredado)

¡Gracias a todos! Realmente no esperaba tanta atención.

Los invito a mi grupo en Facebook, dedicado a todos mis lectores. Realmente un lector es lo más apreciado para mí. Pasen por mi nueva historia: The Heirs, una adaptación de algo que vi y me gusto. Y si les gusta los Universos Alternativos pueden leer mi traducción de The Darkness Within: The Rewrite. ¡Besos a todos! (Esto sonó a auto-promoción)

Me aguanto la emoción del siguiente capítulo, es realmente impactante, pero como aun no traduzco el tercero los dejaré con la duda…-perdónenme- Solo diré que Harry no es bueno diciendo mentiras.

Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios.

**KoreP**


End file.
